A Terrifying Night After Work
by VinciblePine95
Summary: One night, Kisa takes a nap after a long day of work but, ends up having a nightmare that seemed so real. What will Yukina do to comfort his lover? One-Shot!


Kisa's P.O.V

Hello, my name is Kisa Shouta and I'm 31 years old. I currently work at Marukawa Shoten, editing shoujo manga and my current lover is Yukina Kou. Right now, it's raining really hard in Tokyo and I'm heading back to my apartment. As soon as I got home, I took off my shoes and went straight to my room then, flopped down on my bed. ' _Today was so tiring~'_ I thought to myself as I buried my face into the pillows, remembering today's activities.

 _Flashback to Earlier..._

 _It was the middle of Hell Week and everyone is pretty much almost dead, including me. I slowly turned my head to look at Ricchan, who was pretty much asleep and was resting peacefully, until Takano-san came. "OI, ONODERA! DON'T SLEEP ON THE GODDAMN JOB!" He yelled, which startled poor Ricchan."AAAAHHH! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M VERY SORRY." Ricchan said then, quickly got back to work.'Geez, Takano, have you ever considered anger management?' I thought to myself then, laid my head back down the desk._

 _End of Flashback..._

I realized that Yukina hasn't came back yet, so I decided to get a glass of water but, my exhaustion from earlier was keeping me from doing so. ' _Don't be lazy, Shouta. You can do this!_ ' I slowly got up the bed and began walking very slow, so slow that even a tortoise could beat me. My legs gave out and I ended up falling on my knees. "WHHYYY?!" I whined then, climbed back on the bed. I guess, I should forget about that glass of water for now. ' _What a sore loser you are, Shouta..._ ' I insulted myself as I draped the blankets over me. My eyelids became heavy and I began to drift off to sleep.

 _Kisa's Dream_

 _I was walking on the streets of Tokyo, walking to Yukina's house. To be honest, he doesn't even know that I'm coming over so, I decided to surprise him and I also brought him some food that we could eat together. I smiled at the thought of Yukina enjoying his food and showing his bright smile that I loved so much. I finally arrive at his apartment door and hesitantly rung his doorbell but a few seconds later, no one answered. I tried again but, still no answer. I began to get a little bit worried so, I went inside. 'That's odd. Yukina never leaves his door unlocked. I searched for him inside his surprisingly, dark apartment but, I realized that I haven't checked his bedroom yet. I entered the room and saw a man in dark clothes going through his stuff. "Oi! Who are you?!" I yelled. The man turned around to look at me and began walking towards me. "Oh dear, it looks like I've been caught. You're cute and all but, I can't have you report what you just witnessed ." The man was getting even closer to me and pulled a knife out of his pocket. 'This is the end...' I said to myself as I tightly shut my eyes, prepared for what's gonna happen next. "KISA-SAN!" I heard a familiar voice said but before I knew it, I was pushed to the ground. I opened my eyes to see the mysterious man lying dead and Yukina leaning against a wall, holding his right side. "Yukina!" I yelled then ran over and sat by his side. "Kisa...san...are you alright?" he said weakly "I should be asking you that, idiot! Why did you do that?!" I said as tears began to stream down my cheeks. "I did it...so...Kisa-san...wouldn't...get hurt." He said as he stroked my cheek with the last of his energy. "I...love...you...Kisa-san..." Yukina said then he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. "YUKINA! NO, COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!" I yelled but, it was no use...Yukina was gone..._

 _End of Dream..._

 _Yukina's P.O.V_

I walked to Kisa-san's place after a tiring day at work but, thinking about being with Kisa-san made me work hard so I can see him, no matter how hard the task was. I kept walking down the street getting stared at by girls, as usual but the whole time I was walking, I kept on remembering Kisa-san's adorable blushing face. I finally arrived at Kisa-san's apartment. The lights were off in his apartment, I assumed he was either sleeping or he wasn't home yet so, I used the key he gave me one time and went in. "Kisa-san, are you home?" I said as I entered his room then, I saw him sleeping peacefully which made me smile. I went over to the bed, crawled in the blankets, and gently pulled Kisa-san close to me. I took one last look at my baby faced lover and kissed his forehead, just as I was drifting off to sleep, I began to hear something. "Yukina...!" I heard Kisa-san say in his sleep "YUKINA! NO, COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!" He screamed as he moved his hands to his face. I rolled on top of him and pinned him so he doesn't damage his skin. "Kisa-san! Wake up! Kisa-san!" I yelled as I shook his shoulders. Kisa-san finally woke up and tears streamed down his cheeks and he brought his hands all the way to my face so that he could touch my features. "Kisa-san, What's wrong?" I asked but then out of no where, Kisa-san hugged me tightly.

No One's P.O.V

Yukina's eyes widened in shock as Kisa hugged him so suddenly, not that he mind though. "Kisa-san, please tell me what's wrong. I can't bear to see you like this." Yukina said as he got off of Kisa. "W-well.. I-I was at your a-apartment and a robber was in there a-and h-he tried to hurt me but... ***sob*** y-you got there just in time but, you ended up getting stabbed a-and you d-died." Kisa was crying so much that, Yukina almost barely didn't catch all of that but, he knew what his lover was saying. "Shhh...it's okay, Kisa-san. It was just a nightmare." he said soothingly."I know but, it seemed so real!" Kisa said, now embarrassed by the fact he was 31 and was crying over a nightmare."I promise that I would prevent that from happening, I don't want you to be alone in this world." Yukina said in a sweet voice which made Kisa hug him again."P-promise?" Kisa said wiping his tears away."I promise." Yukina said then, kissed his baby faced lover sweetly. A few tears later, the Erotica couple decided to finally get some sleep. "I love you, Kisa-san." The medium ash brown haired man said as he pulled his lover close to him."I-I love you, too." Kisa whispered.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot! Remember, you guys can also request which Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi or Junjou Romantica couple you want a story on and if you want, you can add what you want it to be about but would probably be posted on Wattpad first. Until next time! Bye! -vinciblepine95**


End file.
